


Sleepover

by thelovearesick



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King, Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: El milagro al fin había llegado: a Carrie White se le había permitido ir a una pijamada.
Relationships: Carrie White & Sadako Yamamura
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a todas las lesbianas del mundo.

El milagro al fin había llegado: a Carrie White se le había permitido ir a una pijamada.

Su madre, Margaret White, tuvo que conocer tanto a Sadako como a su familia para que al fin pudieran darle el permiso. La madre de Sadako, Shizuko, era una mujer estricta e inexpresiva, por lo que ambas mujeres terminaron por entenderse de manera casi instantánea.

Carrie sonreía mientras terminaba de empacar algunas cuantas cosas en una vieja mochila marrón, siendo llevada por su madre a la puerta de la casa con la advertencia que debía regresar temprano casa al día siguiente.

Shizuko dio su palabra en cuidar de Carrie, estando secretamente agradecidas de que ambas jóvenes pudieran entablar una amistad al ser antisociales y retraídas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al llegar, Sadako y Carrie sonrieron en complicidad mientras subían rumbo a su cuarto. La madre de Sadako prepararía la cena mientras ambas jóvenes acomodaban sus cosas en el cuarto, prometiendo bajar en cuanto la comida estuviera lista.

El cuarto de Sadako era pequeño y ordenado, teniendo un tocado blanco, una colección de películas en VHS, una televisión antigua, un ropero caoba y una cama individual con un colchón en la parte de debajo que se podía jalar para las visitas.

“Ponte cómoda y en un momento estará la comida” comentó la voz suave y tranquila de Sadako, mientras Carrie dejaba su mochila en la cama, intentando descubrir su rostro de entre sus mechones dorados de cabello.

Ambas jóvenes entrelazaron nuevamente sus miradas.

El rostro de Carrie sintió ardor, sabiendo bien que sus pecas deberían notársele más ante el sonrojo que experimentaba.

Sadako se le acercó con lentitud, tomando su mano.

La sonrisa de Sadako era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto Carrie en su vida, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante el más mínimo contacto con ella.

El trance entre ambas jóvenes se rompió al escuchar la voz de Shizuko desde abajo, anunciando que la comida estaba lista.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron sin demora, sentándose en la mesa mientras un plato de arroz con abundantes verduras y una tocineta de cerdo eran servidas frente a ellas, además de un enorme vaso de té de jazmín con abundante hielo.

Carrie agradeció la comida y espero a que la madre de Sadako terminara de decir una oración en japonés antes de probar bocado alguno.

La comida era deliciosa y la madre de Sadako parecía estar muy orgullosa de ello, portando su yukata color rosa pálido y un broche en forma de mariposa sobre su cabello, dándole una apariencia elegante y jovial, teniendo una belleza muy similar a la de Sadako.

La conversación fue muy casual, Carrie le contaba algunas cosas de su escuela mientras Sadako se limitaba a asentir o a mencionar algunas cosas también.

La mirada de Carrie apenas y podía sostener la imponente mirada de Shizuko pese a que la mujer había sido cálida y amable en su trato.

Al terminar la cena, Sadako se ofreció a lavar los platos y, aunque Carrie quiso ayudar, Shizuko se negó rotundamente, comentando que las visitas debían recibir un trato hospitalario.

Carrie se quedó en la mesa, recibiendo la atenta mirada de Shizuko mientras Sadako se encargaba de los platos.

Algunas preguntas fueron hechas por la joven mujer, a lo que Carrie intentó contestar lo mejor que pudo entre nerviosismo.

Aunque Carrie no lo sabía, Shizuko estaba encantada con ella, pensando en lo afortunada que era su hija de poder encontrar a una chica tan tímida y bien educada como lo era Carrie.

Al terminar de lavar los platos, Sadako se excuso son su madre para volver a subir a su habitación, siendo seguida por Carrie, quien hizo un movimiento de cabeza antes de girarse y seguir a Sadako a las escaleras.

Shizuko solo sonrió y asintió ante esto, escuchando la puerta del cuarto cerrarse.

Carrie y Sadako volvieron a estar solas nuevamente y el nerviosismo de Carrie pasó de sentirse intimidada a sentirse verdaderamente alterada por lo que estaría a punto de confesar.

Algunas cosas en el peinador de Sadako se movieron, pero la joven ya conocía la naturaleza de Carrie, por lo que no se sorprendió ni inquieto ante esto.

“S-Sadako, tengo algo que confesarte…” comentó la voz de Carrie de manera baja y afectada.

Los ojos negros de Sadako la miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza para que continuara.

“Yo la verdad soy…soy lesb…hm…lesbia….ah…”

“Está bien, tomate tu tiempo” contestó Sadako.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Carrie dio una respiración honda, mientras descubría nuevamente su rostro, sintiendo el ardor de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

“Me gustan las…mujeres...”

“A mí también me gustan, Carrie.”

El rostro pálido de Carrie se sentía arder en el momento en que sintió las manos de Sadako tomando las suyas.

Un lento y suave beso fue dado mientras Sadako extendía los brazos, acercando a Carrie hacia su cuerpo con lentitud, acunando poco después su rostro entre sus manos.

“…Y mucho. Me gustas mucho” volvió a comentar mientras dejaba suaves besos por las mejillas y la nariz.

Carrie cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer sin más.

Sin duda sería la mejor pijamada de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las amo mucho, son unas bebés.

Todo había quedado en calma y quietud cuando Carrie White se había animado a dar su siguiente paso.

Sadako había insistido en compartir cama, provocando que el corazón de Carrie se acelerada con solo tenerla cerca. Todo se encontraba en silencio. La oscuridad del cuarto de Sadako las rodeaba y Carrie únicamente podía ver la figura del rostro de Sadako iluminarse ligeramente por el brillo que entraba por la ventana.

El rostro era calmado, suave, delicado. Sus mejillas pálidas, sus bellos labios rosados y la manera en la cual caía naturalmente su cabello largo y oscuro le daban a Sadako la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana.

Carrie jamás había visto a una persona tan hermosa como Sadako. La joven rubia mordía ligeramente sus labios, sintiendo como sus manos sudaban ligeramente. Su cuerpo entero parecía arder en llamas y lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que lucía Sadako y lo afortunada que era de sentirse cerca de ella en este preciso instante.

El cabello rubio de Carrie cubría ligeramente su rostro, sintiéndose cada vez más apenada y avergonzada por la serie de pensamientos y sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar.

¿Cómo sería besar a Sadako Yamamura? Quizá era un límite que no debía sobrepasar.

La quietud en la respiración de Sadako le daba un sentimiento de relajación casi inmediato. Una de las manos de Carrie se atrevió a levantarse lentamente, intentando llegar hasta alcanzar uno de los mechones negros contrarios, hasta que observó los ojos de Sadako abrirse.

“¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?” le preguntó la joven de ojos negros.

Los movimientos de Carrie habían parado casi al instante, retrocediendo un poco para darle más espacio a Sadako, entre el susto y el nerviosismo.

“Y-yo lo… ¡lo siento si te desperté!”

“Para nada, no he podido dormir esta noche tampoco. ¿Te sientes incomoda aquí?”

Sadako se giró en dirección a Carrie, acercando su mano hasta depositar uno de los largos mechones rubios por detrás de su oreja. Carrie se petrificó en el acto.

El rostro de Sadako era mucho más hermoso ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de si, sintiendo incluso el aliento caliente de la chica chocar contra sus labios.

“No es eso, lo que pasa es que no p-puedo…dejar de…dejar de verte…”

Una sonrisa se reflejó en los labios de Sadako mientras tomaba una de las manos de Carrie, entrelazando sus dedos mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

Los ojos de Carrie no perdían detalle de las acciones de Sadako, que de un momento a otro rompió la distancia entre ambas, depositando un suave beso sobre la comisura de sus labios.

Los ojos de Carrie no se cerraron en ningún momento, observando el largo de las pestañas de Sadako, la palidez de su rostro, la belleza de su expresión, la cálida sensación de su respiración y, por sobre todas las cosas, la suavidad de sus labios al entrar en contacto contra los suyos.

Carrie sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Sadako se alejó lentamente, sin soltar su mano. El gesto fue lento, gentil y suave. La sensación de calor en las mejillas de Carrie se intensificaba cada vez más.

“Me gustas mucho, Carrie White” comentó Sadako en voz sumamente tenue y suave.

Los ojos de Carrie no perdían de vista sus movimientos, sintiendo su mano sudar al sentir la mano de Sadako apretando de forma cada vez más concisa sus dedos.

Como pudo, Carrie rompió la distancia entre ambas, empezando a besar de manera más prolongada y rítmica los labios de Sadako.

La joven por su parte correspondió, elevando su mano contraria para acariciar y acercar aún más el rostro de Carrie mientras el beso se volvía rítmico, aunque continuaba siendo lento, suave y sumamente cuidadoso.

Al terminar el beso, ambas jóvenes se alejaron y sonrieron.

El corazón de Carrie se calmó suavemente, aunque el calor de su pecho seguía extendiéndose cada vez más.

“Realmente me gustas mucho, Sadako Yamamura.”

“Tú también me gustas mucho, Carrie White.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias Mozg por la inspiración que me das.


End file.
